Looma Red Wind
Princess Looma Red Wind is the princess of the desert planet Khoros and daughter of Warlord Gar. Appearance Looma is considerably tall by human standards. She is also noticeably more voluptuous and feminine in body shape compared to most Tetramands while still muscular. She commonly wears traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet. When she was younger she was shown to dress in the same armor but was shown to be about the same height as Kevin when she first met him. Personality History In Many Happy Returns, Looma fought Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin. It is later revealed that because of a deal made years ago, she would marry Kevin. Looma's father, Gar Red Wind, threatened to destroy Earth if Kevin was not surrendered to Looma. Ben interrupted the wedding and challenged Looma to a fight (which Four Arms won), only to discover that female Tetramands fall in love with and marry the male beings who defeat them, which cancelled her engagement to Kevin and put Ben in his place as Looma's fiance, set to wed in three Earth years. Looma was happy and honored to lose to Four Arms as she always knew Kevin "wasn't husband material" and left Ben with some of her plans for their upcoming wedding much to Ben's dismay, the latter muttering: "Kevin is so dead." In Rules of Engagement, Looma returns to Earth, attempting to collect four items for their wedding, specifically something conquered, bruised, severed, and blue. Looma battled the tribe of Ester to capture one of them as something conquered and Ester asked Ben for help. Looma was happy to see Ben again, but was busy with collecting the items. Ben tried to stop her, but she tossed him aside and took Ester, Rook, Julie and Julie's boyfriend, Hervé, for being a photographer. She also captured Fistina's right hand, which leads to Fistina and Ben getting it and "Little Rook" back. Looma went to Ben's house and was happy to see her "mother-in-law" and presented her "offering gifts". When the "offering gifts" tried to escape, Looma tried to re-capture them. Looma fought Julie when she heard that she is Ben's girlfriend, not knowing that they broke up. With a little help from her friends, Julie was able to defeat Looma. Looma was saddened, but accepted her defeat. However, Looma promised Julie that she would crush her skull next time they meet. Looma was mentioned by her father in OTTO Motives, who stated that she was out crushing a rebellion in her father's territory. In Catfight, Looma defeats all available male Tetramands (two of which being Bahrvad and Gorvan), on Khoros and finds them to be lacking. Not wanting to be the first princess to reach ascension without being betrothed, she decides to go after the one male Tetramand who had ever defeated her, Four Arms. When she reaches Earth, she finds competition from Attea, but grudgingly works together with her to free Rath from Nyancy Chan's hypnotic control. When a remote control that could change Ben at will enters the fray, Looma ends up fighting for it with Attea and Nyancy, wanting to change Ben into Four Arms and have him as her betrothed. Eventually, the remote is destroyed, and Ben convinces Looma and Attea that they don't need a "trophy husband" to be good rulers, though they then start arguing over who is the "ineffective leader" in need of a husband. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Looma is one of many contestants trying to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. She was eliminated during the race on Anur Transyl when she was captured by Thep Khufans. After that, she was sent to the Null Void, where she and the other females were rescued by Ben and Kai from the Way Bads. Powers and Abilities Like all Tetramands, Looma possesses immense durability, leaping ability, and physical strength far beyond that of humans. Due to her smaller frame, she is noticeably more agile than most Tetramands. She also has considerable reflexes, able to quickly react to XLR8's fast assault. Looma has shown to be able to fight off a large number of other Tetramands single-handedly. She has considerable combat prowess, having defeated or overwhelmed Crashhopper, XLR8, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, Ball Weevil (before he had help), Terraspin, Armodrillo, and Humungousaur, except Four Arms and Rath. Her fighting style is a mixture of wrestling moves, power blows and brawling. Weaknesses Although female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, Looma was still considerably weaker than Four Arms and was quickly defeated by him during their first fight due to him being a prime specimen. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Many Happy Returns'' (first appearance) *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Catfight'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Trivia *Looma's suit and hammer bear a resemblance of Thor from Marvel. *Looma's personality, involving her wanting to marry the most powerful male she can come across, is similar to Maxima from DC Comics. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Tetramands Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse